Saiyan Twins' Adventures of Fairy Tail - Law of Space (Script)
Scenes * Natsu: *Sick* We have to take a boat...? * Gray: How do you think we’d cross the ocean? * Natsu: I don’t know. Can Mest stass us over? * Mest: Too far from my direct line. * Natsu: Hey Riley, where’s those pills? * Riley: You got it.... *Grabs her bag* Oh crap. * Gray: What’s wrong? * Riley: I forgot them!! Sorry man. * Natsu: Hey Wendy you have a tummy speel don’t y’a? * (Reveals that... Wendy has motion sickness!) * Wendy: *Sick* ...!!!! * Riley, Lucy and Natsu: Oh man...! * Wendy: *Sits down* I’m so sorry, but I recently started to get motion sickness just like you Natsu. ...!!! *Moans* * Lucy: You poor thing. * Riley: How it that happened? * Carla: Unfortunately Wendy can’t use her Troia magic while when she’s on this state. * Happy: You think fishy might help her? * Riley: Food while she’s like that? I don’t think that’d work. * Gray: *Grabs Natsu and Wendy on his shoulders* All righ fine. Let me carry those two to your bunks. *Enters and leaves the room with shorts* Happy to help. * Lucy and Riley: Where are your clothes go? * Gray: Don’t know. * Lucy: Hey stay away from me. * Riley: Back off, I have a boyfriend!! Think of the Plan * Riley: *Feels something pulling her left arm* Whoa-! * (Wendy pushed Riley on somewhere to not been seen) * Riley: Kiddo, what was that all about? * Wendy: Did he noticed? * Riley: Noticed what? Mako acting weird watching his two ex-girlfriends dating. I know, that’s weird, but he has already a girlfriend... * Wendy: No, not that! Did Jack noticed me? * Riley: Not that I know of. He was next to me, then he was on bathroom. And why are you looking at me like that? Did motion sickness got into you way worse? * Wendy: I need your help. You have to hide Jack from me. * Riley: *Looks confused, raising her eyebrown* Um... what? * Wendy: When we’re on a boat, or on a some transportation you have do something to Jack not notice me. * Riley: Really? Oh, right. He watches Natsu all the time having his motion sickness and always says “That’s annoying” or something. * Wendy: That’s the problem. He will look at me that way and say to me with the exact same words, or worse than that, and he will leave me and gets other girl, better than me. * Riley: Uh... don’t you think you’re overreacting? * Wendy: *Cries out* Please Riley, please help me, I’ll do whatever you want, just please help me!!! * Riley: Okay, okay sheesh... * (Riley is with Ryo, Kagura, Ingen, Bolin, Irma, Layla, Hay-lin, Mine, Musa, Allison, Lydia, Red Ridding Hood, The Big Bad Wolf and Twitchy thinking of the plan) * Riley: ... And that’s it. * Irma: So, you want us... “taking care” of Jack when Wendy’s having motion sickness? * Allison: You know, that’s not nice. * Riley: Well, it’s not right thing to do but we’ll have to try. * Hay-lin: So, what are we gonna to do? * Riley: I don’t know, I’m thinking something. Man, if only I didn’t forget to bring those stupid pills. * Bolin: We have sleeping pills. We can try that. * Riley: That’s it! Bolin, you’re a genious. * Bolin: I know. * Red Ridding Hood: Don’t you think that’s too much? * The Big Bad Wolf: He can knock him out, like hit him in the head. * Kagura: *Picks her nose* Or punch that bastard on his stomach. * Riley: That helps too. * Irma: We’re not killing him right? * Hay-lin: Not a good idea. * Ryo: I’m not okay with that Rils. I mean, Jack is my best friend, I can’t do that to him. * Allison: What if you’re having a problem and Riley say something horrible to you? What do you think of that? * Ryo: ...!! * Mine: She’s right, little bro. You wouldn’t want that, would you? * Kagura: Ha... I’d like to see that. * Ryo: Watch your mouth! * The Big Bad Wolf * * Riley: What do you say dad? You’re in? * Ingen: I’ll do anything for my future daughter-in-law... even I have to hurt my own son. * Riley: Remember guys, be sneaking. * Hay-lin: You got it boss. * Lydia: *Dubbed as Black Window* This isn't gonna end well... Disguise As Turists * Erza: Natsu, promise me you’ll behave. * Natsu: Yeah, yeah I promise. * Scott: Same as you. * Riley: Yes bro. * Jack: You got it. * Kagura: If you say soo. * Alvarez guard: Next! * (Lucy, Erza, Lydia, Stella appear wearing their swimming suits) * Lucy: *Smiling* We’re couple of girls in a same vacy! * Erza: ---caracals famous star mangos. * Happy: Yummy! * Allison: Me and my little siblings want to spend time together to have fun. * Ryo: Yeah. * Mine: Please stop. * Riley: Just like me and my bro! * Jack: Damm right. * Ingen: I'm here you know. * (Wendy, with a floater and Carla, on her human form) * Wendy: This’ll be great, right sis? * Carla: Oh yeah. * Mest: Please don't blow our cover. * * * * * * * Jack: *Whispers, while looks at Mest* You little prick....! * Ingen: Son, are you okay? * Jack: *Grunts* I’m fine. * * * * * * Erza: *Starts to eat star mangos* Listen up. Just stay alert. * (Riley, Jack, Natsu, Kagura, Gintoki and Ingen were eating next to Erza) * Lucy: There wasn’t a pretty difference between staying in alert and stuck in your face.